Fantastica Mania 2017
Fantastica Mania 2017 was a professional wrestling tour, co-produced by the Japanese New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promotion and the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion. The tour took place between January 13 and 22, 2017, with shows taking place in Osaka, Matsuyama, Kyoto, Nagoya and Tokyo, Japan. The 2017 shows were the seventh time that NJPW and CMLL co-promoted shows in Japan under the Fantastica Mania name. With seven shows, the 2017 tour was the longest in Fantastica Mania history. The shows featured seven matches each, including two matches contested for championships owned by CMLL. Background The 2017 Fantastica Mania tour was the seventh year in a row where Japanese wrestling promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promoted a series of shows in Japan alongside their Mexican partner promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). The 2017 tour was shows 25 to 31, a total of seven shows. The tour was officially announced on October 24, 2016. Originally, NJPW confirmed the locations of six shows with a seventh pending confirmation. The seventh show was officially announced on November 4. The shows take place in Osaka, Kyoto and Tokyo, all of which had previously hosted Fantastica Mania events, as well as Matsuyama and Nagoya, which host their first events. The three final shows in Tokyo will air live through NJPW's internet streaming site, New Japan Pro Wrestling World. NJPW announced the CMLL wrestlers taking part in the tour on October 30. Included were returning wrestlers Atlantis, Bárbaro Cavernario, Dragon Lee, Euforia, Hechicero, Máximo Sexy, Místico, Okumura, Stuka Jr., Titán, Último Guerrero and Volador Jr. and debuting wrestlers Blue Panther Jr., Ephesto, Raziel and Soberano Jr. Also announced for the tour was CMLL ring announcer Evan. On November 21, Rush was added to the tour, three days after he had made his surprise return to NJPW as part of the 2016 World Tag League. The cards for the events were released by the two promotions on January 5, 2017, (Mexican time) and January 6 (Japanese time). The tour would include two title matches, contested for championships owned by CMLL. On January 20, Dragon Lee would defend the CMLL World Lightweight Championship against Bárbaro Cavernario and on January 21, Máximo Sexy would defend the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship against Hechicero. Results January 13 |times= |hide=all |match1=Henare and Soberano Jr. defeated Jado and Raziel |stip1=Tag team match |time1=08:30 |match2=Ephesto, Gedo and Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) defeated Jushin Thunder Liger, Stuka Jr. and Tiger Mask |stip2=Six-man tag team match |time2=07:22 |match3=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (EVIL and SANADA) defeated Blue Panther Jr. and David Finlay |stip3=Tag team match |time3=08:00 |match4=Dragon Lee and Titán defeated Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI and Hiromu Takahashi) |stip4=Tag team match |time4=07:47 |match5=Bárbaro Cavernario and Los Guerreros Laguneros (Euforia and Último Guerrero) defeated KUSHIDA and Sky Team (Místico and Volador Jr.) |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=14:19 |match6=Atlantis and Mascara Don defeated Los Ingobernables (Rush and Tetsuya Naito) |stip6=Tag team match |time6=09:39 |match7=Hiroshi Tanahashi, Máximo Sexy and Ryusuke Taguchi defeated CHAOS (Kazuchika Okada and Will Ospreay) and Hechicero |stip7=Six-man tag team match |time7=12:02 }} January 14 |times= |hide=all |match1=Ephesto and Jado defeated Henare and Jushin Thunder Liger |stip1=ag team match |time1=07:51 |match2=Gedo and Raziel defeated David Finlay and Soberano Jr. |stip2=Tag team match |time2=07:13 |match3=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (BUSHI, EVIL and SANADA) defeated Blue Panther Jr., Ryusuke Taguchi and Tiger Mask |stip3=Six-man tag team match |time3=08:52 |match4=Dragon Lee and Stuka Jr. defeated Bárbaro Cavernario and Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) |stip4=Tag team match |time4=05:53 |match5=Hechicero and Último Guerrero defeated Máximo Sexy and Volador Jr. |stip5=Tag team match |time5=14:27 |match6=''Los Ingobernables'' (Hiromu Takahashi, Rush and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Atlantis, Mascara Don and Titán |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=09:31 |match7=Hiroshi Tanahashi, KUSHIDA and Místico defeated CHAOS (Kazuchika Okada and Will Ospreay) and Euforia |stip7=Six-man tag team match |time7=13:50 }} January 15 |times= |hide=all |match1=Blue Panther Jr. and Henare defeated Ephesto and Raziel |stip1=Tag team match |time1=07:41 |match2=Jado and Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) defeated Jushin Thunder Liger and Stuka Jr. |stip2=Tag team match |time2=06:20 |match3=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (BUSHI, Hiromu Takahashi and SANADA) defeated KUSHIDA, Ryusuke Taguchi and Titán |stip3=Six-man tag team match |time3=10:44 |match4=Dragon Lee and Tiger Mask defeated Bárbaro Cavernario and Gedo |stip4=Tag team match |time4=08:34 |match5=Euforia and Hechicero defeated Máximo Sexy and Místico |stip5=Tag team match |time5=11:15 |match6=''Los Ingobernables'' (EVIL, Rush and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Atlantis, Mascara Don and Soberano Jr. |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=10:12 |match7=David Finlay, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Volador Jr. defeated CHAOS (Kazuchika Okada and Will Ospreay) and Último Guerrero |stip7=Six-man tag team match |time7=12:45 }} January 16 |times= |hide=all |match1=Gedo and Jado and Raziel defeated Henare, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask |stip1=Six-man tag team match |time1=08:40 |match2=David Finlay and Stuka Jr. defeated Ephesto and Okumura |stip2=Tag team match |time2=04:21 |match3=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (BUSHI and SANADA) defeated Ryusuke Taguchi and Soberano Jr. |stip3=Tag team match |time3=09:33 |match4=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (EVIL and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Blue Panther Jr. and Mascara Don |stip4=Tag team match |time4=07:38 |match5=''Los Guerreros Laguneros'' (Euforia and Último Guerrero) and Hechicero defeated Máximo Sexy and Sky Team (Místico and Volador Jr.) |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=12:18 |match6=''Los Ingobernables'' (Hiromu Takahashi and Rush) defeated Atlantis and Titán |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=07:53 |match7=Dragon Lee, Hiroshi Tanahashi and KUSHIDA defeated Bárbaro Cavernario and CHAOS (Kazuchika Okada and Will Ospreay) |stip7=Six-man tag team match |time7=13:03 }} January 20 |times= |match1=Blue Panther Jr. and Henare defeated Ephesto and Will Ospreay |stip1=Tag team match |time1=06:36 |match2=Jushin Thunder Liger, Soberano Jr. and Tiger Mask defeated Gedo and Jado and Raziel |stip2=Six-man tag team match |time2=06:40 |match3=Hechicero and Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) defeated Máximo Sexy and Stuka Jr. |stip3=Tag team match |time3=06:34 |match4=''Los Ingobernables'' (BUSHI, EVIL, Rush, SANADA and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Atlantis, David Finlay, Hiroshi Tanahashi, KUSHIDA and Ryusuke Taguchi |stip4=Ten-man tag team match |time4=10:35 |match5=''Los Guerreros Laguneros'' (Euforia and Último Guerrero) and Kazuchika Okada defeated Juice Robinson and Sky Team (Místico and Volador Jr.) |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=13:32 |match6=Hiromu Takahashi defeated Titán |stip6=Singles match |time6=14:57 |match7=Dragon Lee © (with Soberano Jr.) defeated Bárbaro Cavernario (with Hechicero) |stip7=Singles match for the CMLL World Lightweight Championship |time7=20:20 }} January 21 |times= |match1=Ephesto, Gedo and Jado and Raziel defeated Blue Panther Jr., Henare, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask |stip1=Eight-man tag team match |time1=06:51 |match2=Stuka Jr. defeated Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) |stip2=Singles match |time2=07:55 |match3=Bárbaro Cavernario and CHAOS (Kazuchika Okada and Will Ospreay) defeated KUSHIDA, Ryusuke Taguchi and Soberano Jr. |stip3=Six-man tag team match |time3=09:42 |match4=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (BUSHI, EVIL, Hiromu Takahashi, SANADA and Tetsuya Naito) defeated David Finlay, Dragon Lee, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Juice Robinson and Titán |stip4=Ten-man tag team match |time4=08:57 |match5=''Los Guerreros Laguneros'' (Euforia and Último Guerrero) defeated Sky Team (Místico and Volador Jr.) |stip5=Tag team match |time5=13:39 |match6=Rush defeated Atlantis |stip6=Singles match |time6=10:46 |match7=Máximo Sexy © (with Stuka Jr.) defeated Hechicero (with Bárbaro Cavernario) |stip7=Singles match for the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship |time7=15:59 }} January 22 |times= |hide=all |match1=Bárbaro Cavernario and Gedo and Jado defeated Blue Panther Jr., Henare and Soberano Jr. |stip1=Six-man tag team match |time1=07:44 |match2=Jushin Thunder Liger, Stuka Jr. and Tiger Mask defeated Hechicero, Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) and Raziel |stip2=Six-man tag team match |time2=06:58 |match3=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (BUSHI and Hiromu Takahashi) defeated Dragon Lee and Titán |stip3=Tag team match |time3=09:07 |match4=CHAOS (Kazuchika Okada and Will Ospreay) and Ephesto defeated Juice Robinson, Máximo Sexy and Ryusuke Taguchi |stip4=Six-man tag team match |time4=08:17 |match5=''Los Ingobernables'' (EVIL, Rush, SANADA and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Atlantis, David Finlay, Hiroshi Tanahashi and KUSHIDA |stip5=Eight-man tag team match |time5=09:58 |match6=Místico defeated Euforia |stip6=Singles match |time6=11:24 |match7=Volador Jr. defeated Último Guerrero |stip7=Singles match |time7=15:50 }} References External links *[http://www.njpw.co.jp/series/njpw-presents-cmll-fantastica-mania-2017 Fantastica Mania 2017 on NJPW.co.jp] Category:Fantastica Mania Category:NJPW Events Category:Events